


情炽

by Emma2233



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma2233/pseuds/Emma2233





	情炽

是夜，屋内一片寂静，房内的烛火忽明忽暗，楚晚宁裹着一张丝滑的缎面锦被，一抹红自他的眼尾蔓延到脖颈处，他微张着水润的薄唇，目光呆滞地望着床铺，整个人都在细细地颤抖着。

楚晚宁不知道自己怎么了，夜里忽然被热醒了，下腹火烧火燎般的难受，但是他的掌心却是冰凉的，额上冒着细密的汗珠。他自梦中难受得清醒过来，觉得头顶被乌黑的发丝遮住的地方被扯得生疼，仿佛有什么东西要自那处破土而出一般，撕裂般的难受。

只是，楚晚宁向来极能忍耐，哪怕是如此难受，他依然不想吵醒一旁睡梦正酣的踏仙君，他想，或许忍一忍便就过去了，但偏偏这时，旁边的人却悠悠醒了过来。

踏仙君睁开迷蒙的双眼，模模糊糊地看见了大晚上不好好睡觉反而在床上将自己裹成一团的楚晚宁，但是，似乎有哪里不太对的样子……

他使劲揉了揉自己惺忪的双眼，再缓缓睁开，由于看到的景象实在是有些不可思议，为了确认自己不是在做梦，踏仙君还十分用力地掐了一把自己的大腿。

看来不是在做梦，楚晚宁……楚晚宁竟然长出了一双白白软软的猫耳朵来！

这可真是……

太好了！

“晚宁，”踏仙君皱着眉抚上了楚晚宁红得发烫的脸颊，“哪里不舒服？”

楚晚宁微微仰起头来，一双水润的凤眼垂着，颇有几分委屈巴巴的意味：“热……”

“你的耳朵……”

楚晚宁摇摇头，一双白软的耳朵随着他的动作左右轻轻地摇晃着：“醒来的时候便是这样了……”

踏仙君伸手想要将他的被子扯下来：“既是这样就不要裹得那么紧，你还真想将自己闷死不成？”

将被子扯掉之后踏仙帝君差点惊掉了自己的下巴，清冷禁欲的北斗仙尊里面竟什么都没穿。

楚晚宁肤色本就偏白，此时他全身都泛着不正常的潮红，胸膛急促地起伏着，胸前两颗艳红的小樱桃已经熟透了，仿佛在诱惑着眼前的人。他修长白皙的双腿微微张开着，腿间的欲望十分精神地挺翘着，再往下望去，那个紧致的、诱人的小洞竟也泛着水光，随着主人的呼吸一张一合着。

此情此境，踏仙君的下腹立刻燃起了一把火，粗大的欲望几乎是立刻肿胀起来，他快速将自己的衣服剥光，一把将赤裸的楚晚宁抱起，让他双腿大张地跨坐在自己的大腿上，踏仙君难以忍受地伸手揉搓着他头上洁白柔软的耳朵，沙哑地开口道：“你连衣服都不穿是存心诱惑本座吗？”

不知道为什么，耳朵被踏仙君这般把玩着，楚晚宁觉得自己身上更热了，一股难以忍受的痒意自心底泛滥起来，他的呼吸越来越急促，几乎要难受得哭出来了：“墨燃，不要这样，好、好难受啊……”

踏仙君似乎也发现了，于是便更加暧昧地揉搓把玩着他头上那双可爱的猫耳，舔着他的下唇问道：“难受？晚宁要本座帮你吗？”说着还充满暗示地用自己变得滚烫的欲望一下一下地操弄着他细嫩的腿根。

“啊嗯……”楚晚宁难耐地用修长的双臂环上他的肩膀，双腿不由自主地随着他的动作蹭着他的腰间，“要、要…要你帮我……啊……别揉了……”

踏仙君居然真的放开了他的耳朵，只是顺着一头黑发往下，猛地揪住了他早已挺立起来的小奶尖：“说清楚点，要本座怎么帮你，嗯？”

或许是体内汹涌的情热的原因，柔嫩的小奶尖被这样重的力道玩弄着竟丝毫感觉不到痛楚，反而愈加觉得不满足，恨不能重一点才好，楚晚宁伸出舌尖舔了一下他的嘴角，蹭了蹭他的脸道：“再、再重一点，另一边也、也要。”

话一出口，踏仙君便毫不留情地狠狠拧了一把那脆弱的小奶尖，随即低下头含住了冷落已久的另一边，用牙齿研磨着，用力地吮吸着，楚晚宁配合地挺起自己雪白的胸膛，一手插进他的发间抱住他，一手往下安抚着自己挺立的欲望。

踏仙君边吮吸着他已经肿得大了一圈的乳尖，一边抬高了他的一条长腿放在肩上，将他稳稳地压倒在了床上，另一只手顺着他的腰侧往下抚摸着，在饱满的臀部揉搓着，猝不及防地狠狠打了一巴掌，楚晚宁瞬间发出委屈的呜咽：“啊，别打……”

“乖，”踏仙君边低头吻上了他水润的唇瓣，撬开他的牙关追逐着他的舌尖，边安抚地轻揉着他泛红的臀尖，轻声道，“本座搞得你舒服吗？”

泪水自绯红的眼角不受控制地往下掉着，楚晚宁咬着被吻得红肿的下唇羞耻地摇着头，一双长腿却是本能地张得更开了些，他快要受不住了，心底隐秘地渴望着更多、更深的玩弄……

明知他脸皮薄，踏仙君还是坏心眼地抽出了两个枕头垫在了他的腰下，按住他的膝盖目光沉沉地盯着那个流水的小穴，不知是不是因为踏仙君的目光过于热烈，那穴口竟愈发湿润起来，踏仙君受不住这样的诱惑，用两根手指直直地插进了那个潮湿松软的小洞里，一插进去，小穴里的软肉便迫不及待地缠上了他的手指，他不敢想象，若是自己的家伙插进去了会有多爽。

踏仙君边湿软的小穴里打着圈圈地抠挖着，边开口问道：“爽吗？喜欢本座这样搞你吗？嗯？”

楚晚宁自然不可能回答他，事实上，他的臀尖虽然不自觉地追逐着体内那两根作乱的手指，但这样却牵起了体内愈加汹涌的情热，这样根本就不够……

踏仙君微眯着眼看他，他浑身潮红，眼眸水润却没有焦距，眼角更是愈加艳丽，分明是一副情潮汹涌的欠操模样，但是还不急，虽然他的下身硬得发疼，却还是抽出了那两根手指，本就如同隔靴搔痒般的抽插戛然而止，楚晚宁难耐地叫道：“墨燃……”

踏仙君俯下身啄了一下他红肿的唇瓣，拇指摩挲着他滚烫的脸颊问道：“喜欢吗？喜欢被本座这样插吗？你说了，本座就给你。”

楚晚宁快羞耻得快哭出来了：“不，不要这样……”

“不要？”踏仙君刮了一下他被玩得红肿的奶尖，扶着自己粗大的欲望浅浅地戳刺着饥渴的穴口，将圆润的头部插进去之后却又退了出来，逼得楚晚宁泄出了几声细碎的呻吟却也更加难受起来，“下面都湿成这样了还说不要？”说罢他趁楚晚宁失神之时揉弄上了他垂着的、软白的猫耳，楚晚宁立刻承受不住地叫出了声，眼尾愈发潋滟。

“啊……”楚晚宁难以承受地挺起腰肢，“别，别揉了，墨燃，墨燃，我要……给我……”

踏仙君把玩着一双纯洁的猫耳，说道：“晚宁要什么？不说清楚本座怎么给你？”

“啊……要、要你，我要你……”

还是不想放过他，于是恶劣道：“要本座做什么？”

楚晚宁的脑子已经不甚清醒，他只知道自己现在非常难受，那隐秘的地方更是痒得离谱，只想要什么粗大的东西狠狠捣进去才好：“要你、要你进来……”

“进去哪里？要什么进去？”

楚晚宁勉强支起身子，抬高臀尖，修长的手指一路下滑，竟一下子捅进了自己湿软的小穴，他带着黏腻的哭腔道：“要你进来我的小穴，用你的东西插进来，要你狠狠操我，墨燃，我好难受……”

踏仙君看着他那修长白皙的手指不受控地在那流着水的小洞里进进出出，双目忽然之间变得通红，他再也受不了地将楚晚宁一把拖过来，让他的臀部紧紧贴着自己火热的欲望，在他的股间抽插几下后便猛地捅了进去，又深又重。

进去之后，那里面的软肉立刻将他缠得紧紧的，生怕他离开般地尽力讨好着，楚晚宁晃了晃腰肢，开口道：“动一下，里面好难受。”

闻言，踏仙君一把将他压在床上，将他两条线条优美的长腿架在肩上，随即便按住他的胯部狠狠捣弄起来：“操，宝贝，你里面都湿透了，放松些，别咬得那么紧。”

空虚已久的小穴终于被填满了，楚晚宁舒服地呻吟着，踏仙君被他这模样刺激得不轻，沙哑地问道：“说，本座插得你爽不爽？”

楚晚宁双手拽住身下的锦被，意识不清地晃动着一双猫耳道：“爽，好爽，啊……再重一些……”

“操，”踏仙君狠狠地掐了一把他的臀尖，两手将他的臀瓣掰得更开了些，快且密地捣弄着汁水泛滥的小穴，“真骚，是想本座干死你吗？”

“再快些，不、不要停，啊……”

“不停，”踏仙君将他双腿圈在自己的腰上，就着插入的姿势将他抱起下床，小穴泛滥的汁水滴滴答答地打在地上的毡子上，随着他的走动，楚晚宁难耐地扬起修长的脖颈发出一声甜腻的呻吟，踏仙君不舍地抽出埋在他股间的欲望，将他背对着自己压在洁白的墙上，用力掰开他的臀瓣噗嗤一声又插了进去。他一只手搔刮着楚晚宁肿胀的、被玩得艳红的奶尖，一只手忍不住摩挲着他敏感的猫耳，接着说道，“师尊，你流了好多水啊，奶头都被本座玩肿了，操，叫出来，本座想听你叫。”

楚晚宁双手撑着墙壁，断断续续地呻吟道：“舒服，好舒服，啊……不行了，别再深了……”

“你要的，”踏仙君大开大合地操干着，舔着他的耳廓蛊惑道，“晚宁最喜欢本座这样又深又重地插你的小穴了，本座会将你捅坏，然后再将你射满，让你里面灌满本座的东西。”

“宝贝，”踏仙君偏头亲了一下他的发旋，“你下面骚浪的小嘴又湿又热，咬得我好紧啊，真想插在里面一辈子不出来。”

“嗯哼……”楚晚宁被他说得面红耳赤，却更加心痒难耐，摆动着自己的臀尖去迎合着他猛烈的抽插，“要坏掉了，呜……”

“不会的，你耐操得很，不会坏的。”踏仙君说着便更用力抽插起来，那力道半点不留情，捣得穴口出泛起了一层白沫，他低吼一声将楚晚宁压在地上的毡子上，抬高他的一条腿从侧面插了进去，抽插数十下之后，他终于忍不住了，“宝贝，晚宁，我们一起，我要射在你里面，将你射满，给我好好含住……”

“啊，射给我，把我射满……啊！”

滚烫的精液喷洒在肠壁上，楚晚宁被激得一下子便泄了出来……

被、被操射了，好满……

一轮激烈的 情事过后，楚晚宁浑身无力地躺在毡子上，头上的猫耳也耷拉了下来，但墨燃却是神清气爽，他将楚晚宁拦腰抱起，走到了一面巨大的落地铜镜前，从背后环抱着楚晚宁，诱哄道：“宝贝，睁开眼看看，你有多美。”

楚晚宁迷迷糊糊地睁开了一双湿润的凤眼，眼前的景象却让他羞得圆润的脚趾都红透了。  
只见他双腿大张地倚靠在墨燃的怀中，性器软塌塌地垂着，后面的小穴被操得红艳艳的，正缓缓地流着墨燃方才射进去的东西，股间一片白浊，淫乱不堪。而墨燃此时正执起了他胸前一缕柔顺的黑发，用那缕头发绕着乳晕缓慢地打着圈圈，时不时戳刺着敏感的奶尖，另一只手则不安分地用两指撑开了他流着水的小洞，让他将那里面的景色看得更清楚些。

若是平时，楚晚宁定会狠狠给身后的孽徒一巴掌，但此时，他只觉得浑身似乎又烧了起来，刚刚才被满足过的小穴又不甘地痒了起来。

“好看吗？就是你这张小嘴将本座绞得又紧又爽，真是淫荡极了。”

“墨燃，”楚晚宁别开了视线，“别这样……”

“是吗？”踏仙君看着铜镜里情潮未退的楚晚宁，撑开穴口的手指猝不及防地又插了进去，因为方才被操开了的缘故，此时里面十分顺滑，“可本座怎么觉得你这小嘴又热了些？宝贝，是不是又想要了？”

“嗯……”楚晚宁转身搂住他的脖子跨坐在他的腿上，眼角绯红，凤眼湿润，“想要你进来……”

踏仙君的欲望早已挺立起来，他掐了一把他的臀肉，说道：“那便自己坐上来。”

楚晚宁背对着铜镜，扶住那硕大的欲望，一手扶住他的肩膀慢慢往下坐着，踏仙君从铜镜里便可以将那小嘴将他的粗大吞进去的淫糜景象看得一清二楚，一时间心头火起，他狠狠按住楚晚宁的肩膀，楚晚宁猝不及防一下便坐到了最深的地方，“啊！好深，好舒服……”

“还有更爽的，”他一下一下地向上顶弄着，“啪”地一下用力拍着他的臀尖，“宝贝真会吸，真爽。”

“好、好大，啊……”

屋子内烛火摇曳，不断传来羞人的呻吟声，看来，今晚的夜还很长，很长……


End file.
